deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki is the main protagonist from the anime/manga series, Bleach. He previously starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Cloud Strife * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Danny Phantom (Completed) * Dante VS Ichigo * Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki * Inuyasha vs. Ichigo Kurosaki * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jotaro Kujo * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Karas * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Completed) * Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ichigo Kurosaki * Roronoa Zoro vs Ichigo Kurosaki * Ichigo Kurosaki VS Sasuke Uchiha * Ichigo VS Sora (Completed) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Youmu Konpaku * Young Link vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (by TheDragonDemon) * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Yusuke Urameshi (Completed) Battles Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal * Shonen Jump Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) * Kamen Rider Ghost * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Omnimon (Digimon) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) History Ichigo Kurosaki is a high school student who long had the ability to see ghosts, allowing him to meet the Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki while she was hunting a gluttonous spirit called a Hollow. Their meeting led to Ichigo becoming a substitute Soul Reaper while Rukia heals and regains her strength. But it only resulted with Ichigo dealing with more than just Hollows, first facing the Soul Society's 13 Court Squads over Rukia's action and then the traitorous Soul Reaper Sōsuke Aizen and his army of humanized-Hollows called Arrancars while dealing with an internal conflict of a Hollow manifesting in his being. It was only while facing Yhwach and his Wandenreich army that Ichigo finally learns the origin of his powers, though his resolve remained the same it was when he has Rukia transfer her powers to him: To protect his friends and family. Death Battle Info Due to the circumtances of Ichigo's birth, he has same potential as Vizards, Quinceys, and Fullbringers. Originally this power only manifested through his ability to see departed souls, but they are gradually awakened when he becomes a Soul Reaper. Pre-Timeskip (The Soul Reaper Agent Arc) * Age: 15 * Short-Range: Zanpukto * Mid-Range: * Long Range: Getsuga Tenshou * Special: Pre-Timeskip (Hueco Mundo Arc) * Age: 15 * Short-Range: Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu * Mid-Range: * Long Range: Getsuga Tensho * Special: Bankai, Hollowification Post-Timeskip (Fullbringer Arc) * Age: 17 * Short-Range: Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu * Mid-Range: * Long Range: Getsuga Tensho * Special: Bankai Post-Timeskip (Thousand-Year Blood War arc) * Age: 17 * Short-Range: Zangetsu (split) * Mid-Range: * Long Range: Getsuga Tensho, Getsuga Jujisho * Special: Bankai, Blut Vene, Vasto Lorde, Ohken Gear Fullbring * Gtsuga tenshou,spiny hilt thing Final Getsuga Tenshou * Mugetsu Feats * Being a perfect synthesis of human, Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Quincy, Ichigo possess Fullbring. * Simultaneously blitzed four sternritter who could all move faster then lighting. * Travelled from the Royal realm to the soul society in few hours where normal shunpo would take a weak * In his dangai form he could destroy mountains just by clashing his swords with someone else. * Had trained with squad zero members in the royal realm where gravity is 10 times harder then normal. * In his pre-timeskip pseudo bankai, he could cut 10,000 of Byakuya's senbonzakura swords in a few seconds and even blitzed him. * As a hollow he could overpower and even tank city level attacks like they were nothing from Ulquiorra. * Was able to hold someone as powerful as yhwach back and even send him flying while destroying the island sized Soul palace roof in the process with a single getsuga tenshou. * Reclaimed his old powers he used to defeat Aizen combining them with his already powerful new zanpaktou's. * Blew up a large portion of hell itself * Survived a direct sword slash to the neck from Yhwach, using his blut vene technique. Flaws * can be cocky at times. * Isn't much on strategy Gallery Ichigo.gif|Pre-Timeskip Ichigo Sprite Ichigo mugetsu bleach final-getsuga boy shadow brunette 28806 1024x1024.jpg|Final Getsuga Tensho form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Returning Combatants